The Fox Ghoul
by Shadow the Ranger
Summary: Naruto's life has never been good, he didn't know why the villagers hated him or why he got chased and hurt more around the festival that happens around his birthday. But now he has an older brother and people that care for him, so does he want to go back to the village that he was kidnapped from? (WIP title)
1. Chapter 1: Kidnapped

**so i have been watching Tokyo Ghoul and i had this idea and like with my Obito's Journey story i saw nothing like this so here this is. i will work on this one but probably not as much as Obito's Journey.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Kidnapped**

It was that time of year again in the Village Hidden in the Leaves otherwise known as Konohagakure. It has been five years since the Yondaime Hokage sealed the Kyuubi away and saved his village. To celebrate this, a yearly festival was held every year during the week of October 10th to celebrate the day that the Yondaime had save them. However, for one villager, a child to be specific, this was the worst week possible to be alive.

He didn't know why the villagers hated him; he didn't know why he was constantly alone. Even some of the animal masks hated him and they were supposed to watch him. The small child came to this conclusion because even though he knew they were there somewhere, if a villager started to hit him they would not do anything for several minutes before stepping in. the only animal mask that the small blonde child could count on was Inu to save him. Inu even gives him presents on his birthday when he normally would not get anything at all.

And right now it was that time of year again, but this time the five year old was running through the streets and alley ways of Konohagakure trying to escape the mob of villagers on his tail. Compared to other children his age the sun yellow blonde child was faster that others in his age group. But to his bad luck Inu was out on a mission and the five year old was left with his apathetic guards that didn't care for him at all, and the only reason that the spiky blonde child was out of his apartment was because he was out of food and he thought that he could swipe something from some of the festival stalls for dinner.

"Get back here you demon brat!" yelled the gaggle of angry villagers as they ran after the target of their aggression.

The child was growing tired but judging from where he is right now he could probably sneak into a training ground to hide from his assailants. Just as this plan was thought of an empty sake bottle smashed to the ground on his left. Even as his stamina was reaching its limit that gave him an extra boost to make it to the chain linked fence to one of the villages many training grounds.

The boy was able to climb over the fence before the mob of villagers could catch him, but he didn't stop there. To make sure that he survives the night he goes to find a hiding place in the peaceful forest of the training ground. But while he was looking for somewhere to stay for the night he was caught by some low ranking obscure and generic looking Jonin.

"Got'cha ya little brat." Growled the brown haired shinobi as he grabbed the child by the scruff of his shirt and held him up, the boy could only whimper in fear.

"Now we won't have to deal with you anymore." Growled the shinobi as he knocked the child out.

Being able to sneak the container of a giant chakra demon out from under the noses of his ANBU guards was an amazing feat. However, this act was done with the help of one of the child's guards which would mean that that one ANBU member had turned traitor. The deal that had been made was one that benefitted both the Jonin and the ANBU member equally.

The plan was that during the shift change that October 10th morning the masked man would sneak into the blonde boy's apartment and steal all of his food forcing him to venture out into the festival for food. There, the crowd of villagers would do most of the work and chase him into one of the training grounds. While the child was being chased the ANBU member would trick the other guards into following a fake, a shadow clone, while the Jonin followed the original into the training ground.

Now this is the part where the generic looking Jonin left the village to get rid of the demon child. The next part of the plan would be to chuck the child onto a random boat that was on its way out of the Barrier. Since there were so few sailors that ventured outside of the Barrier that separated their continent from the rest of the world in some sort of weird pocket dimension, it was even harder to find one that was willing to do something this unsavory since there was a sort of unspoken pact between the villages that each sailor that ventures beyond the Barrier is neutral territory. But the corrupt ANBU was able to find one that had agreed to take the kid and just dump him at a random place beyond the Barrier.

But before the two corrupt shinobi put their plan into action the Jonin had asked for three weeks leave because of a mission gone wrong that he had had recently. The journey to where the sailor was docked took about two days hard run from the village by the land of water. During this run the small blonde child was give ration bars before being knocked out again until they got to the boatman.

"This who you want gone?" asked the shady boatman. This boatman does business with the less savory and illegal people of the Elemental Nations, mostly with Gato because of where he was located.

"Yeah, just leave the kid when you get there." The Jonin said as he handed the scared shitless child over to the sailor.

"Well if that's it, I'll be on my way then since you already paid me."

The shinobi just grunted and made his way back to Konohagakure feeling better because to him, he had done the village a service by getting rid of the Kyuubi brat.

The journey beyond the Barrier was scary to the small boy because the mean ninja had barely fed him the entire time and would hit him every once in a while during their trip. Now he was with this strange man that smelled like rotting fish corpses that was not any better than the man that had kidnapped him. The few times that the blonde had opened his mouth to try and be nice to the man, but that only got him smacked. So for the following two months was spent in a depressive silence until they had docked in Japan in the dead of winter in January.

As soon as they had landed the blonde child took his chances with the cold weather and bolted. But that was a terrible idea and before long he was behind a dumpster slowly freezing to death. Before he had blacked out completely he heard a voice talking to him before he fell unconscious.

" **You'll thank me for this later kit."** Said the demonic sounding voice as it set about changing the small boy's genetic code.

Suddenly his body started to heat up rapidly and hurt even worse than some of the beatings from the villagers, it felt like he was being repeatedly stabbed all over with a hot knife. The pain was unbearable for the boy it was like his insides were on fire and burning him alive. The pain began to subside after five minutes but it felt like hours and when the blonde uncurled himself his stomach let out a loud growl letting him know how hungry he is.

"Hey are you okay little boy?" came the kind voice of a woman.

The child looked up to see a pretty dark haired woman in front of him, but he didn't answer as his mouth started to water at the delicious smell that the woman seemed to give off.

"Here have some melon bread." She said offering packaged melon bread to the starving boy.

But the boy acted on instinct and an orange tail like construct formed from his tail bone. But before the woman could scream in fright of the child ghoul in front of her she was stabbed in the chest drowning in her own blood. Strangely enough the sun blonde boy was not put off by this, probably from the treatment of the villagers. When the body fell to the ground he gingerly took off the woman's clothes and shoved his hand into her abdomen and ripped a chunk of meat off and brought it to his nose to smell. The smell of the woman's flesh was intoxicating and drove him to shove the meat into his mouth, and it tasted like the best thing he has ever had. Even better than Ichiraku's ramen which was about the only thing he had ever had.

Spurred onward by the delicious tasting woman he dug further in tasting the even more delicious innards of his first kill. To the small boy the woman was a feast and this was the first time in his memory that the boy had been full. After his feast on the woman he was still in the throes of ecstasy that was his first meal in a while a voice came from behind and startled the boy.

"You know, you should be more careful when eating kid."

Startled the spiky haired child jumped and turned around so fast he might have given himself a whiplash doing so. But who he saw was this unassuming hazelnut haired person with black rimmed glasses with hazelnut eyes, the boy's only response was, "But I was hungry."

The hazelnut haired teen sighed, "When was the last time you ate?"

Confused about what the teen meant the boy pointed to the corpse behind him. The tall teen shook his head.

"That's not what I meant. I meant before her obviously."

The blonde child cocked his head to the side in confusion as he tried to think about a time where he had eaten before the pretty lady. "I don't know."

"What about your parents? Surely they would have fed you."

"I don't have any mister." Was the simple and blunt answer.

Frustrated the teen looked up at the setting sun and looked at the partially eaten corpse behind the small child, there was enough meat left on it to fill himself was what was going through his head as he came to a conclusion.

"I'll finish off the corpse and I'll take you to some friends that could help you, okay kid?"

The blonde looked at the be speckled teen in slight suspicion but nodded his head in agreement, the older boy had done nothing to hurt him so far so he would trust him for now.


	2. Chapter 2: Nishikis Worries

**there is a lot more dialogue in this chapter, what i have noticed in my writing is that i mostly leaned towards describing things a little more than dialogue. but it seems that in this chapter the dialogue took center stage, anyway so since i'm focusing more on Obito's Journey the chapters of this story will be a bit sporadic.**

 **anyway, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Nishiki's Worries**

"You don't talk a lot do you kid?" asked Glasses.

"M'names not kid." The blonde muttered in response as he and glasses were walking down the street to Glasses' friends that he said would help him.

Glasses shrugged, "Well you haven't told me your name yet brat."

The blonde looked up at Glasses with his vivid blue eyes, "Well you haven't told me your name either." The child shot back with a slight bite to his words.

"My names Nishiki Nishio age 19." Glasses said as he finally introduced himself to the kid.

"I'm Naruto, I don't know my last name." the last part was said in a sad tone compared to when he said his name in a deadpan tone.

Nishiki was a tad irritated that the kid didn't know his last name but trying to upset the kid with anything he tried to keep him talking for another block till they got to Anteiku.

"So how old are you kid?"

Naruto tried to remember how old he was, he was never able to celebrate his birthday at all and since Inu was away for his birthday he didn't get anything with his age on it. This was because on every present Inu always taped a number to his present so the small blonde child knew his age. But he had to go back to the present that had a four taped to it and go one up; this was a struggle for Naruto because no one took the time to teach him anything.

"I'm five." Was the simple answer that took way too long to answer in Nishiki's opinion, and answer that should have been almost immediate and said with enthusiasm, but Naruto said it almost apathetically.

It didn't take that long to finally reach the small coffee shop that Nishiki was leading the five year old to. He walked up to the door and stood there as a thought came to him, _if I leave him with Anteiku they could take better care of the brat than me. I haven't even told Kimi what I am yet. We've been together for a year, and I still haven't had the courage to tell her. But she's been talking about kids lately, so maybe she'll accept me and Naruto._ Nishiki thought to himself as his hand was still hovering above the door, _but if she doesn't, then its game over for me. And Naruto won't even get a chance to live_. Confused at his temporary companions stop Naruto looked up with his bright blue eyes.

"What's wrong Nishi?" asked Naruto confused at Nishiki's behavior.

This surprised Nishiki and he looked down at the kid that had tugged on his pants leg and in that moment his decision was made.

"It's alright, hey how would you like it if you get to meet my girlfriend?"

"But what about the people you told me about? The one's that will take care of me?" asked Naruto in his innocent way.

Nishiki bent down to pick up the still bloody child and carried him piggy back as he jumped to the roof of a building, "Don't worry, I know she'll love you." He said as he took off to his and his girlfriend's apartment, _I hope_.

It didn't take long for Nishiki to get to his apartment and by this time the sun had long since set and the sky was pitch black with thousands of twinkling stars. Naruto let out a long yawn, from the events of the past couple of months getting to him, letting Nishiki know how tired the five year old is. Naruto can usually figure out if someone wanted to hurt him or not and so far he hasn't got any of the vibes like the villagers gave off when he was around Nishiki.

When Nishiki fished out his key he adjusted his hold on the sleepy child on his back to open the door. When he stepped into the apartment he found Kimi asleep under a blanket on the couch with the T.V. on. _She must have tried to stay up waiting for me,_ thought Nishiki as he set the young ghoul child on a chair by the dining table. Nishiki gulped down the lump in his throat, _it's now or never._

"Hey Kimi, wake up. I have to tell you something." Nishiki said softly as he gently shook his girlfriend awake.

"Mmph… Nishiki? When did you get back?" the short haired auburn girl asked sleepily as she rubbed her eyes, once she was a little bit aware of herself she noticed the little bit of blood on Nishiki's shirt. "Nishiki what happened?! Why do you have blood on you?!" yelled Kimi in worry.

Nishiki gently removed her hands that were trying to find out if he was injured, "I'm fine Kimi, it's not mine."

That was then when Kimi noticed the almost asleep boy sitting at the dining table holding his knees to his chest almost asleep. But what she noticed the most was the blood coating the boy's clothes.

"Nishiki why is that boy covered in blood?! Did you kidnap him?!" screeched Kimi as she went to go fuss over the small child, but Nishiki stopped her.

"Kimi, there's something I need to tell you."

Kimi stopped and looked at her boyfriend in confusion, "What is it Nishiki?"

Nishiki's heart was pounding and adrenaline rushing in nervousness, "Please don't hate me." the hazel haired teen practically whimpered.

Seeing how her boyfriend wanted to say something and how it must be hard for him to say whatever it was she calmed down, "Whatever it is you can tell me Nishiki." she said kindly trying to calm the nervous man in front of her.

 _Now or never Nishiki, it's now or ever,_ "I'm a ghoul."

The silence that permeated the apartment was thick and could probably be cut with a knife. The shock that Kimi was feeling was palpable as she tried to process the bomb that was dropped; all she could do was stammer.

"Wh-what?"

Nishiki's kakuhou became active as his eyes changed from their normal hazelnut color to black and red, "I, I understand if you hate me now." _This is it, she's going to call it in, just like that fucker did to my sister._

But, the screaming never came and Nishiki looked back at his girlfriend who had a soft smile on her face. Without saying anything she pulled her boyfriend into a hug.

"Are… aren't you going to scream or call this in?" came the strangled question from the glasses wearing ghoul.

Kimi only nuzzled her head into his shoulder, "Why would I do that? Your still you, your still the same person that I met last year." she said while squeezing him, "When I first met you, I had just lost my parents and little brother in a car accident. So, no matter what you are you are still the Nishiki Nishio that I met."

Those words had hit Nishiki right in the heart and the tears that he had been holding back broke free, and they started to flow down his face as he hugged the sweet kind woman holding him. Kimi just rubbed his back letting him cry his eyes out, the anxiety from this one moment melting away as a weight was taken off his shoulders. It was a few minutes before Nishiki was finally able to stop crying as he wiped away the tears.

When they pulled away Kimi looked over at Naruto who had fallen asleep in his chair, "What about him? Is he a ghoul to?"

Nishiki nodded as he let go of his girlfriend, "Yeah, I found him towards the beginning of my hunt. I think he was starving for a while because of the way he ate; I don't think his parents are around anymore."

"What makes you say that?"

"When I asked him when the last time he ate was he said he didn't know. And when I picked him up to carry him he was to light for a kid his age."

Kimi moved to pick up Naruto and found that Nishiki was right, he was to light for his age.

"Why would you think his parents were dead?" asked Kimi as she took the small boy into their bathroom and started undressing him as she ran some warm water and a wash cloth to get the blood off. Nishiki came in with one of his sleep shirts for the boy to wear temporarily.

"His parents might have been reported and killed by the Doves." Nishiki said simply as Kimi wrapped the boy in a fluffy towel, and Naruto hummed in contentment and snuggled into the towel still out for the count.

"The Doves?" asked the auburn haired woman in confusion as she dried the blonde child off.

"Mmhmm," hummed Nishiki, "They are the investigators of the CCG, they don't care if we are young or old, children or elderly. As long as we are ghouls, they kill us without discrimination. Each day we go through our lives literally not knowing if it will be our last."

"That's horrible." Kimi said in disgust as she dressed Naruto in Nishiki's shirt and carried him to their bed.

Nishiki only shrugged, "It's our life. Even those that only eat criminals and suicide victims are killed. All we want is to live without the threat of death looming over our heads day in and day out." Nishiki said in frustration.

With Naruto sleeping on their bed they decided to sleep in the guest room instead.

"It's alright Nishi-kun, let's just go to sleep for the night." placated Kimi trying to get her boyfriend to rest.

"But I need to go hunting for Naruto, he's bound to be hungry in the morning." Said Nishiki trying to get up, but Kimi was able to stop him.

"It's alright Nishi-kun, I read somewhere that human cannibals' once said that human tasted like pig and pigs are genetically close to humans. So maybe, we can try to stave off his hunger with pork for now."

"Really?"

"Mmhmm, now go to sleep Nishiki." said Kimi as she fell into the embraces of sleep. With his biggest worry over with Nishiki embraced his girlfriend and smiled as sleep claimed him with good dreams.


End file.
